Face the Music
by xXAfterAllXx
Summary: Levy confesses her feelings to Gajeel. He rejects them? Who is this Saki girl? Rated T for language One-Shot R&R KYLEE YOU BETTER READ THIS


**Hey Guys! This is my first FanFic! I'm SO excited! I write a lot and just decided to throw one out there! I do NOT own Fairy Tail even though i have some crazy dreams that i do.**

* * *

It was a normal day at the guild. Like always Nastu and Gray were fighting, Cana was drinking, Elfman was talking to nobody about how to be a man, and Mira was trying to play matchmaker. 'I'm gonna tell him. Today is the day I'm finally gonna confess'. Levy was having an inner pep talk. As she reaches the guild she opens the doors and scans the room trying to find the iron dragon slayer. "Lu-Chan have you seen Gajeel?" "Yeah! He is over in his corner again. Are you gonna tell him?" "Y-yeah" "Okay good luck!" Levy if you haven't already guessed has fallen for the dragon slayer. "Um… Gajeel?" "What do you want shrimp" "Can we talk… In private?" "Sure" Gajeel and Levy walk to the back of Fairy Tail "What do you want?" Gajeel asked kinda annoyed "Um… Iloveyou!" Levy said the last part really fast hoping Gajeel's super hearing would understand it "What did you say?" "I said I love you. I've loved you ever since Fantasia. That was a crush but when we were at the S-class exam and you saved me I figured out it wasn't a crush after all." Levy finished and stared at the floor hoping he will return the feelings. "I can't" "What?" "I can't except your feelings. I only like you as a friend." "Oh…ok, u-um well I should be going now." "Wait shorty" "Yeah" Levy somehow said without sniffing or stuttering. "Never mind" With that Levy ran out of the guild crying. When she got to her home she ran into her bedroom and got under her covers and sobbed. 'I knew it! I shouldn't have said anything. I bet there is some other chick he likes.

~timeskip~ 1 week later

"I should go to the guild!" Levy went to the bathroom did her routine but stopped and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red, she was pale, her hair lost its glossy blue color, and she was noticeably thinner too. "I look horrible. Oh well I bet everyone is worried." As Levy made her way to the guild she had an un-easy feeling about going. Inside the guild a new mage named Saki joined. She was a tall, well endowed, brunette, with big blue eyes. Gajeel and her were joined at the hip. None stop talking and partying. Everyone was puzzled, most everyone in the guild thought it would Levy who would steal his heart but the guessed wrong. "Gajeel come here." Lily motioned for Gajeel to come sit by him "Yes?" "Why are you buddy-buddy with Saki? I thought you liked Levy?" "I do but I don't deserve her because of what I did. Saki doesn't know my past and let's keep it that way." "But didn't Levy confess a week ago? Why did you turn her down? Haven't you noticed she hasn't been here and you are acting lovey-dovey to Saki. What if Levy were to walk in when you guys are flirty? That would break her heart." "Lily, I'm trying to get over her so let me be and stop prying!" "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." Gajeel jogged back to a waiting Saki. "Sorry 'bout that" "It's fine" When Gajeel slipped his arm around her waist Levy stepped into the building. She stopped and stared at what she was witnessing. 'I was right… He does like tall curvy women.' Gajeel caught a faint scent of ink and tears? He looked over to the entrance and saw Levy standing there with tears starting to roll down her face. She ran to the back to a supplies closet and sat down. "Why?" 'Shit' Gajeel couldn't even process what just happened. Gajeel walked in the back where Levy ran off. "Shrimp? Are you back here?" 'keep quiet and don't move' that was all Levy could think. "Levy I know you are back here. I can smell you." 'He used my name' The door swung open and there in a corner was Levy silently crying. "Shorty-" He was cut off "It's okay you don't have to apologize. I realized she is your type. Curvy, Tall, and strong. I'm just gonna go home now, sorry to bother you. I should have known you wouldn't like me… I was stupid to even have hopes. I'm weak, short, and have nothing." Levy exited the closet and walked to the front hoping he would follow. "Levy!" "Y-yeah?" by this time she was crying "Come here" "No thank you. I know I'm just a bother don't worry I'm fine." "I know you are lying to me Levy." Gajeel starts walking and so does Levy. With Gajeel's long strides are no match for Levy's short ones. Gajeel turns her around and kisses her passionately "G-Gajeel!" "Sorry Bookworm… I've wanted to do that for a long time." "Oh…Then why did you reject my feelings?" "We have history between us and I can't forgive myself." "But I have forgiven you so it should be all better!" Levy practically screamed with a huge smile that could light up a room_. 'Damn… she's so cute!'_ Little did Gajeel know that he was staring straight at Levy. "Umm… Wanna go out and face the music?" Gajeel sighed slightly "We are gonna have to anyway so let's do this the right way." Levy and Gajeel walk out of the guild hand-in-hand.

* * *

**RATE & REVIEW**


End file.
